Secrets of the DigiWorld
by alice luvs yall
Summary: Its 4 years after Digimon 02 and the digidestines have desides to vacation in the digiworld. This summer will bring new friends, new love, new crest, new drama, and more secrets than you can imagine. See were everyone ends up after this summer!
1. Meet Ali

**Note: Ali's digimon is the only made up on so they are the only ones who get descriptions if the descriptions are bad then you can go to www. and look up Kotamamon and Pleomon and you should find the pictures of their Fresh to their Ultimate forms. The only difference is Kotamamon's colors are black and purple and Pleomon's colors are white and hot pink instead of the other colors. And the Digivices are D-ports which are like I-phones and they track other digivices, have maps of the Digi World, Digivolve the digimon, and in the future message/ call other digidestines. **

***I don't own digimon are the characters except for the ones I made up **** TAHNKS ENJOY**

**Alice**

Alice Misuki

Nickname: Ali

Ali is 18 and is the only person to ever be rule of two digi kingdoms. She is princess to the Light Heaven and Dark Ocean Kingdoms. She possesses the crest of Darkness and Light spirit. Ali is always look for an excuse to go explore the digi world because she hate being stuck in the castles. Each week she switches castles but her digimon stay with her 24/7. Ali can be hotheaded, and a bit of a ditz, but she is actual as smart as Izzy. Ali is usual a happy person, but if she gets depressed she goes into a state, like Sora did in digimon 01, and if she doesn't come out it could cause disaster in the digi-world. Ali has black hair that is about mid-back and she has bangs across her fore head and dark brown eyes. She's about 5'4. Her outfit is a pair of ripped black jeans, a pink tank with a black jacket over it, and a pair of converse.

Digimon: 2 kotamamon (dark) and Pleomon (light)

Kotamamon and Pleomon are twin digimon and barley gets along with each other.

Pleomon is the angel digimon; she is the good digimon who always tries to make sure Ali is doing what she needs to as a princess of two kingdoms. She is sweet and caring towards other, and she rarely gets mad unless it comes to her sister, evil digimon, or rude people.

Kotamamon is the demon digimon; she likes to have fun and cause trouble around the castles. (Nothing ever major) She is like Ali a lot more than Pleomon and loves to argue with her sister. Kotamamon can be rude and selfish but when it comes down to it she is very caring and protective of the other digimon. Thought she comes from the Dark Ocean kingdom she hates evil digimon who try to hurt digimon and people.

_**Fresh **_

# Culamon- Black ball with two white cotton ball ears, purple eyes

# Zunamon- White ball with two black cotton ball ears, hot pink eyes

_**In Training **_

# Oomomon-A Black ball with two long straight up purple ears and white cotton balls on the top of the ears, and an purple upside down triangle on the forehead.

# Umimon- A White ball with two long straight up hot pink ears and black cotton balls on the top of the ears, and a hot pink triangle on the forehead

_**Rookie**_

# Kotamamon -A Black cat looking Digimon she has a long fluffy tail that splits in two at the very end and white cotton balls around her neck and on the top of her ears, her ears are long and stand straight up, an purple triangle on her forehead and purple on her ears and the tips of her tail and feet.

Attack: - Spirit Gun (shoots series of dark orbs from mouth like a gun), Poison Fang (bites opponent and injects poison into them) Lightning Strike (moves at lightning speed and attacks foes with claws)

# Pleomon- A White cat looking digimon, she has a long fluffy tail and a hot pink flower like collar around her neck. She has hot pink eyes, ears, around the tips of her paws and tail, and the triangle on her forehead. She has black cotton balls on the tips of her ears and on each end of the collar.

Attacks- Fox Fire (shoots lazer-like fire blast from inside of mouth), Heal (is able to heal small physical wounds and poisons) Lightning Strike(moves at lightning speed and attacks foe with claws)

_**Campion **_

# Enmamon- A humanoid grim reaper looking Digimon the only part of her you can see are her purple eyes and her legs which are black paws with 3 huge claws (kind of look like Weregarurumons legs) She has on a grey hooded grim reaper clock which splits about, on the left breast is a red circle and around her waist is two crossing black belts holding in her arms. Her scythe is on her back the middle is open and on the top of the handle is a skull and chains around it. Floating around her head is three small black koramon without ears and fire around them.

Attacks: Death Scythe (uses mind energy to move scythe and swing at foes - slices through anything), Devil's Rage (summons digimon spirits that float around her and they spin around enemy causing them to be trapped in a fire inferno)

# Hotanumon- A Fox like digimon with white and hot pink fur, the hot pink is on the top and down the back legs and the white is on the inside of the ears down to the stomach, and down the front legs. Around each ankle is a black band with hot pinkish fire coming off (kinda like pokemons rapadash) and the tail is a hot pinkish fire. She has one black horn on her forehead and a black mask around her eyes, and two long sharp teeth coming from the side of her mouth.

Attacks- Flaming Inferno (speed around her enemy so fast that the fire of her tail surrounds foe in a huge fire inferno) Heal (is able to heal larger physical wounds and poisons) Vulpes Bomb (shoots a series of fire bombs from mouth, four bombs in one breath)

_**Armor**_

# Noborumon – A black fur humanoid fox with a gray clock on. She looks like mix of Kotamomon except on two legs and Enmamon but skinnier legs. Her arms are no longer restrained and the clocks hood only covers her left ear and is like a dress which is open at the top and connects around her stomach area. She has two big long tails with purple tips and purple tips on her feet/paws; on her right ear she has a gold earring. Around her neck is a chain necklace and in her left hand is a scythe that has two blades on the top (right side) and two blades on the bottom (left side). On the top of her snout and her forehead are purple and on her forehead are two horns and in the middle she has like a horn in the shape of a circle. She has flames dancing around in circle at her feet.

Attacks- Fire's Blade (fire covers scythe and Noborumon attacks foe whilst swinging weapon in circles) Degenerate (causes foe to down one level, works 99% of the time) Gates of Hell (summons the gates of hell and assortments of demons come out and attack opponent)

# Sayurimon- A white wolf/fox digimon she has two tails with hot pink at the ends. Around her front paws are two black bands with chains and the chains wrap around her neck. On her forehead is a white triangle surrounded by a hot pink outline and the pink forms into a horn that make a full circle. Her two fangs grew longer and big, also two bottom fangs grow longer. She has a mane on the back of her neck which is white and hot pink. Around her tail is hot pink flames that float around and in the middle of her forehead were the triangle is is a hot pink flame horn.

Attacks Force Beam (soaks up energy from sun and shoots a fiery hot beam from the flame and crest shape on her forehead), Heal (heals any physical wound and any poison), Whip of Fire (spins and hits opponent with the fire and force of her two tails)

_**Ultimate **_

# Yinmon- A black dragon (Like seadramona's length and body) with white hair all along her back and purple eyes, she has two long black whiskers on either side of her face, two big black ears, and horns on the front of the head two are facing downward and the other two split into two; two long ones goes back and two going forward. She has chains hanging on her horns and around her neck. Around her front legs are two purple bands with chains connecting the front legs and the same around the back legs. A black crystal ball in her right claws with the darkness symbol floating inside.

Attack: - Twin Dragon Beam (can only be used alongside Yangmon's Twin Dragon Beam. both dragons circle foe and deliver strong beam attacks from their mouths), Death (summons power of Crest of Death and causes foe to instantly feel the pain of all the deaths they have caused), Power of Yin (stares into foe and hypnotizes them and is able to temporarily take very control of foe's actions)

# Yangmon- White Dragon with black hair all along her back and pink eyes. She has two sets of whiskers two short ones and two long ones. She has three sets of horns on her forehead. Two very short ones then two bigger ones that have a short horn and then a longer one. Around her neck, horns, and front paws is pink beads. In her left claw she has a white crystal ball with the light symbol inside it.

Attacks- Twin Dragon Beam (can only be used alongside Yinmon's Twin Dragon Beam. both dragons circle foe and deliver very strong beam attacks from their mouths) Life (summons power of Crest of Life and can revive a fallen ally) Power of Yang (stares into foe and hypnotizes them and is able to slow them down or stop their movements completely)

_**Mega **_

# Lilithmon- A demon digimon she has black hair that is up in a bun like thing, with two gold chop stick in the top and bat wings on the chop stick and three more black chop stick in her hair two on the right and one on the left. She has two small gold horns on the side of her head and a small set of bat wing on her back and what looks like a big set of roughed up bat wings under the smaller ones. She has dark purple eye shadow on and a strapless black one piece suit on with golden lining all around it. Over the one piece is a purple Kimono rode with gold treats around the arm openings and gold rings on the bottom. In the middle of her breast is a Golden circle which has two black straps that go around her shoulder and cross behind her back and end by her feet with points like arrows.

Attacks- Phantom Pain (Fires off a mist that curses its opponent when in contact.), Nazar Nail (Uses its claws on its right hand to corrode anything they touch.), Darkness Love (Fires off a darkness sigh with heart shape.)

# Ophanimon- An angel digimon she looks a lot like Angewomon but she has ten wings. She has that pinks sash and long blonde hair like Angewomon too. Her outfit is a silver metal bra with a pink circle in the middle, a pink skirt that is like a big pink diamond in the front then a long skirt form the sides and in the back. Her mask covers her whole face and has a pick diamond shape in the middle, her boots are up to her knees and they are silver with pink wings on the heels and on the right to pink bands. On her hands are arm guards each with a mini shield and she has Shoulder armor pads both are silver with a pink diamond in the middle and pink outlining.

Attacks - Holy Destroy (Destroys everything in three miles with holy light.) Call Dramon (Calls a dragon to unleash fire on enemy) Eden's Beam (Radiates a beam of purifying light from her hand), Sefirot Crystal (Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them.)


	2. Ch 1 that from which they came

**Note ! I don't own Digimon and I forgot to say but the Digi World is like that of Digimon Frontier World where there are ten continents. Dark Ocean is not in another dimension in my world. Oh and I know this is confusing but the names are names of Islands and the name of the Castle with I know it's weird but I liked it. Pleomon is not orange in my story shes pink and white and Kotamamon is purple and black. Ill describe how all my characters in the story but you can look on my prfile for how they look. So Yeah **** ENJOY **

Chapter one **That of which they came**

ALIS POV

I could hear them following us so I ran faster, faster and finally I came to the door. I hurried and opened it pushed my digimon in and walked in myself and then barley closed it to where I could see though a small crack and crouched down. Patamon and Gatomon stopped right in front of the door and looked around.

"Do you see her?" Asked Patamon

"Nope. Guess she's still running down the hall." Replied Gatomon, "I don't see the point in this game its stupid."

"Oh well guess we should keep looking." Said Patamon. And they walked away.

I sighed and looked to my digimon who started laughing. I shushed them because Gatomon might hear. And looked around and realized I was in the library. I got up and walked to the nearest shelf and scanned the books.

"What are you doing Ali?" I looked to see Pleomon, a white cat looking digimon, she has a long fluffy tail and a hot pink flower like collar around her neck. She has hot pink eyes, ears, around the tips of her paws and tail, and the triangle on her forehead. She has black cotton balls on the tips of her ears and on each end of the collar, staring at me.

"I figured I might as well find us a book to read while we wait for Patamon and Gatomon to find us." I replied. Pleomon's twin sister Kotamamon, A Black cat looking Digimon she has a long fluffy tail that splits in two at the very end and white cotton balls around her neck and on the top of her ears, her ears are long and stand straight up, an purple triangle on her forehead and purple on her ears and the tips of her tail and feet, looked around giggling.

Both my digimon came running up to me yelling "let me pick, let me pick" I shushed them and grabbed the book I wanted which was "History of the Digi World". I know sounds boring but its actually not. This book updates itself when some big event occurs. Like explain when the digi destines came the first and second time, when they defeated each bad guy, and the one I want to learn why the Spirit crest holders live in the Digi World.

"Come on I got the book I want to read." I said. Pleomon and Kotamamon looked up set until I showed them the book. I picked a big chair in the way, way, way back of the library next to one of the secret doors just in case. Pleomon and kotamamon lay in my lap as I started reading.

_Thousands of years ago ten digimon hatched. The first ten digimon for and long time they were the only digimon. With time they became more and more powerful. After years of being alone, they each took data and help transform the data into digimon. Then they decided the digimon needed kingdoms for each type of digimon. Each Digimon got an island and so the first ten kingdom of the Digi World were made._

_On the one with tallest volcano the Hi Mansion was built for AncientGreymon and the fire digimon._

_On the iciest island the Aisu Plains were created for AncientMegatheriumon and the ice digimon._

_On the one surrounded with vicious ocean water Oceanic Castle was built for AncientMermaimon and the water digimon._

_On the one with mountains and wind was strongest Mizu Cloud was built for AncientKazemon and the wind digimon._

_On one with the desert and forest was Tsuchi Kingdom for AncientVolcamon and the earth digimon._

_On the one with the most beautiful forest Ki Kingdom was built for AncientTroiamon and the wood digimon._

_On the middle continent Kin City was built for AncientWisemon and the steel digimon. _

_On the one that storms the most in the Digi World the Thunder Tribe was built for AncientBeetlemon and the thunder digimon_

_On the continent that is mostly light year around Lights Heaven was built for AncientGarurumon and the light digimon. _

_And lastly the one that is mostly dark year around Dark Ocean was created for AncientSphinxmon and the darkness digimon._

_Everything was peaceful in the Digi World for a long time all the digimon got along and new digimon were created it was no longer just one type of digimon. They were mixed there were wind/steel digimon like Tentomon; fire/light digimon like Agumon, water/ice digimon like Gomamon all were being born and the list goes on and on. After long the digimon started building their own villages and started to forget about the ten original Kingdoms. _

_The ten Ancient digimon decide to make five more very powerful digimon so if anything were to happen to them these five could take their place. The five digimon were Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east, and Baihumon for the west, and Fanglongmon, who represents and is enshrined in the "Center", from which he supervises the others. They were named the Digimon Sovereigns. _

_Then something in the Real World happened, right around the time the very first computer was made children were finding digi eggs and gaining digimon. The Ancient digimon decide it was best the digi eggs were brought back to the digital world, but a problem occurred when the children and digimon wouldn't separate. When the Ancient digimon explained how unbalanced the worlds would be to the children, ten children volunteered to leave to human world forever so children there could keep their digimon. The Ancients agreed and took the humans and their digimon. _

_Everything was well the humans and their digimon got along well with the other digimon and again everything was peaceful. Until Lucemon came and tried to rule over digimon and kill the human. He figured the humans didn't belong there and should die because they were inferior to Digimon and digimon should rule them. Lucemon trapped the Sovereigns underground and went on to defeat the Ancient Spirit, but they band together and sent Lucemon to be trapped in the deepest part of the underworld. _

_Once they defeated Lucemon and once more it was peaceful the Ancients decided it was best to hide the humans' for their safety from any digimon who may want to harm the humans. So they put one human in the each of the castles then they hide the Kingdoms with a mysterious mist so they could never be found unless the Ancients aloud it. The Ancients also decided that hiding wasn't enough so they wiped the memory of every digimon that knew about the Kingdom except the Sovereigns. Then once the ten children turn old and died the Ancients needed new humans to keep then balance between the worlds so they made it to every time a human dies in the Digi World a babies is born with a digi-egg. A thus the child and his/her digi-egg to grow up and live in the Digi-World. _

_The Ancient Digimon had left the rule of the Digi World to the Sovereigns and has stayed in their own castle to watch over the humans. _

_DARK MASTER ERA….._

I shut the book I already knew what happened the Dark Masters came and gained control of the Sovereigns, Gennai and that group of people created the digivices and more crests, digi destines came did there thing and then left. Couple years later the digi emperor some Ken dude tried to take over new digi destines except crest of hope and light defeated him bigger evil digimon came defeated them, blah, blah, blah. All because the Ancient ones didn't trust us to fight and that irritated me to no end. WE COULD HAVE FOUGHT, WE COULD HAVE DONE ALL THAT! It wasn't fair really it wasn't. I have nothing against the digi destines but it wasn't fair. I had grown up in this world; I know this place like the back of my hand. Well the map version at least. I had never actual seen the outside of the castles none of the princes and princesses. I mean we have crest and way more advanced digivices now thanks to Princess Kimiko. We are just as great as them. We have been here yet nobody knows about us. Well the digi destines digimon and the Sovereigns do but they don't count. I mean why the hell should I be called princess and have to act like one if I'm not really a princess of jack crap! I just... BANGG!

I quickly look up to see Gatomon and Patamon both standing in the door way and looking pissed. Pleomon and Kotamamon looked ready to attack till they saw who it was. Then they remember we were playing chase and we were supposed to run. We gave them sheepish grins I pulled the lever book and the wall opened. Patamon and Gatomon's face fell and they started running towards us and we took off down the secret hall. I could hear Gatomon yelling at us as we laughed and ran away. We got to exit I opened it only to bump into AncientGarurumon and fall on the floor.

"FINALLY ! We caught you Princess Ali." Yelled Gatomon when she and Patamon reached me they stop and looked up and saw AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon.

"And what might I ask is going on here?" AncientGarurumon asked as AncientGreymon snickered in the back.

I gave him a big grin and laughed, "Well we were playing this game called tag and Gatomon and Patamon are it. And they have to chase us."

"Is this a proper game for a princess to be playing inside the castle Ali?" He asked and Im sure if he had eyebrows he would have raised on.

"Oh yeah it perfectly fine Old man!" I laughed trying to play it off. I knew the rules no running inside unless there was danger but I wasn't about to be lectured for having fun for the first time in months. He frowned, opened his mouth ready to speak and before he could I cut him off.

"Sooo AncientGreymon if you're here that mean so is Makayla right!?" I hadn't seen her in a while and Im sure Pleomon and Kotamamon missed Leomon.

He nodded and my smile grew, "Indeed she is in your room wh.." I was already running to my room before he could finish and I had the biggest grin ever. Makayla was another Princess andmy best friend who missed her dearly. I could hear the "Old Man" in the background saying about how I never listen while AncientGreymon laughed probably shaking his head. Makayla had gotten it easy with him as her Ancient Spirit. He was a big kidder and didn't have many rules, never lectured her, and let her dress and be whatever she wanted. The only rule she had really was not to leave the castle without him. Me, I got two of the hard asses AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon, well except AncientMermaimon who was Cassandra's guardian, anyway mine are two of the more powerful Ancients so I am expected to be this proper young lady who was going to be a great leader. The leadership part I have down the guys just listen to me in the end, whether they knew I was wrong or not. The lady like part wasn't all me I mean I'm not a big tomboy like Makayla but I wasn't the perfect little lady like Cassandra. I could be lady like and proper when the time called for it but that just wasn't me I was fun and adventurous, always ready to show my skills and do something. AncientSphinxmon is easier going than AncientGarurumon but I think because she understands me. Which I don't think is a good thing.

I reached my room and throw open the door and there she was one of my very best friends, Makayla Vallée. Her blue eyes sparkle while looking at the pictures of our gang. She turned and smiled at me, for a tomboy she had a very girly figure and was very pretty. Her short red hair is in a ponytail and goggles on the top of her head. She is wearing a tight black short shirt that ends under her breast and a red lace loose shirt over that while short black jean shorts and black combat boots. On her left side of her shorts she has a chain and on both her arms are red wrist bands. We both ran into each other's arms and started jumping up and down saying "I missed you" After we finished we looked to see our digimon having their reunion. Leomon was in his rookie form which was unusual. The girl were talking to him and giving a form of hug.

I turned back to Makayla, "So sista girl what brings you to my neck of the Digi-World?"

Makayla is the princess of Hi wasn't the closet island to Light Heaven it was closer to Dark Ocean. So unless there was a get together or I was in Dark Ocean Castle I didn't see her. Makayla was born somewhere in Mexico and was brought to the Digi-World when she was 5 months.

"What I can't come see you? Hahah Just kidding actually I don't know. I over heard AncientGreymon said something important is happening and that's why the digi destines digimon need to stay in the castles."

"I had wondered why Gatomon and Patamon were here." I replied "So how is everything with you?"

I wasn't actually listening to her. I started thinking about what was going on Gatomon and Patamon were brought here about 2 weeks ago and haven't left. AncientGarurumon apparently had to know. I'd have to ask them later, I wonder if another evil digimon is here. If there was maybe since I'm older I can convince the Ancients to let me fight.

"Aly are you even listening to me?" Makayla asked waiving her hand in front of me.

"Ha-ha of course! I always listen to you Makayla." I gave her a smile and quickly turned my head. But I knew she didn't believe me. "So why do you think the digimon have to stay in the castles. Maybe another evil digimon is here and they're in danger that would explain why they haven't left. Which I figured Gatomon and Patamon would have left by now, because Patamon was telling me last week about how Tk and the other digi destines are coming to the Digi-World sometime this week for their, umm what was it again, something called summer vacation. Maybe that's why Gatomon seemed upset this morning." I had remember she was frowning all breakfast and had refused to do anything but stay in her room today until I convinced her to play tag and even then she wasn't thrilled.

"I thought they could leave any time they wanted too. I had wondered why the Ancients brought them to the castles. I mean they're the first digimon to know about us since the beginning but why keep them in the castles they could have gone to the Human World if there was danger. Gatomon isn't the only one upset Veemon, Biyomon, and Agumon were happy today either." Makayla replied

"Are they here?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yeah actually they are. Which now that I think about it, it's the weirdest thing because it's kind of like they didn't get a choice in the matter."

I gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

"Well we were eating this morning and AncientGreymon just walked in with a serious look and said we were coming here All of us and there were no questioning it. But as he said it he was looking directly at them."

"Huh that's strange. Something must be going on I mean they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for something serious. I wish Kimiko was here she'd know what was going on."

"Yeah. You know whats also weird is all the digi-destines digimon aren't here. Like where's Gabumon and I don't think Wormon, Terriermon, Lopmon, or Armodillomon are in any of the castles. "

We turned our heads towards the door when we heard a knock. Gatomon entered.

"AncientGarurumon request your presents in the throne room." She said.

We got up and all started walking towards the throne room. When we arrived AncientGarurumon, AncientSphinxmon, and AncientGreymon were standing there with serious looks on their face. With them was Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, and Patamon. Gatomon walked over to their sides.

AncientGarurumon stepped forward, "There is a serious matter at hand here girls. An evil digimon has returned and has corrupted the 14 other crest. This evil Digimon is known as Lucemon."


	3. Ch 2 Real World

**NOTE I don't own Digimon. The digi destines all have new colors or well some do. There new colors are the colors of their crest. **

**Chapter 2 The Summer of it All**

Matt Pov.

"TK!" I yelled

"WHAT MATT?" He yelled back from the kitchen. I walked in there and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey you almost done with packing the food? I got most of our other stuff packed I didn't pack your clothes though."

"Yeah I just finished, I put all the drinks and those flavor packet things in your bag which is the blue one and put the food supplies we're bringing in my bag, the yellow one. And that's fine wouldn't want you packing my cloths anyway Bro." He said while laughing.

Everybody was responsible for bringing some supplies a little food, drinks, towels, pillows, blanket, pans to cook in, your own clothes and stuff you'd need personally. But it wasn't like we couldn't come back if we needed more supplies. Tk and I were bringing waters, and those flavor packet thinks were you make lemonade and stuff like that, we were also bringing a bag of rice, couple bags of marshmallows, some chocolate bars, and gram crackers for smores. Then we were bringing beach and bath towels, the sun screen (Joe's idea), each a sleeping bag and couple pairs of cloths.

"Okay well I got my duffle bag packed with half the stuff and my personals. I got your green duffel bag out and …

"Wait I wanted the yellow one."

"What?"

"Yeah don't you remember I hate green now that's Mimi's color."

"Oh yeah. I'll go switch em then."

I turned around headed back to our bedroom to switch the bags for Tk. How could I have forgotten the day we all changed our colors. I guess cause even after we gave up our crest Tk still wore green clothes it wasn't until we defeated MaloMyotismon he no well all of us started throwing out the old cloths and got new ones. Mimi was in town and decided we needed new cloths. Tai wore mostly orange and red now, I wore mostly blue, Sora red, Mimi green, Joe gray or white, Izzy purple, Kari still wore pink all the time and Tk choose yellow.

I finished repacking everything from the green bag to the yellow one when Tk walked in the room. I looked at the clock to see it was almost 3 and everyone was gathering at Izzy's at 4 so I had enough time to shower and be ready in time to leave and not be the last one. Night even have enough time to pick up Sora on the way so we could walk together. So I grab a dark blue plain Tee and a pair of boxers with my faded blue jeans and with that I headed to the shower.

Tai's POV

FAINALLY it was summer. The past three weeks have been agonizing with graduation and exams I hadn't had time to go see Agumon and come to think of it none of us had had time to go to the Digi-World and all our digimon were there. I'm pretty sure the last person to go was Tk and that was three weeks ago to tell Patamon were and when to meet us. Everyone had been pretty busy the past three weeks Joe was in collage now for his doctor degree and he was studying for finals so he was too busy freaking out. Matt, Sora, Izzy and I were busy with gradutation and with studying for finals. And I was super glad I got to graduate with three of my best friends I was super happy when I had learned Izzy was skipping 11th year and going to 12th with us. Yolei was busy with her new boyfriend who just happened to be Ken and with her finals. Cody was dealing with finals and his grandfather putting more time into their Kendo lessons cause Cody was leaving for the summer. Then Mimi was too busy shopping and with finals she might have been but I wasn't sure. And last poor poor Kari, Tk, and Ken were busy not only studying for their finals but each helping Davis with his to make sure he pasted his finals and that was a full time job right there.

"Hey Tai guess what?" I looked over to see Kari with the biggest smile ever.

"Umm the world is ended?" She laughed and shook her head

"Davis made all A's on his test?" She smiled but shook her head. Then I noticed sheets of papers behind her back and I grinned.

I put on a sad face, "Aww Kari did you fail your test? Mhmm I was afraid of this I just… I just figured you were smarter than that guess you proved me wrong but deep down I know you wouldn't make the cut." I looked to the floor shaking but secretly I was grinning, no better fun than messing with your sister.

"WHAT!" I started busting out laughing as she tried to tackle me and was yelling how mean I was as she laughed. I was glad she figured out I didn't mean it. We stopped laughing and I turned towards her. "So kiddo what'd you really make?"

She showed me her papers and all five were 100% I was really proud of her. I picked her up and spun her around and few times as she laughed and told me to put her down.  
"So Tai did you get everything we need to bring?"

"Yeah Matt and I met up and ended up getting our stuff yesterday I split everything in half the food and drinks in your backpack and the other half in mine. Then I left the things that go in our duffel bags to you. And I'll pack my clothes."

I turned to leave and go make sure I grabbed all the food when I heard Kari say, "Sounds good. WAIT! Did you just say you and Matt?!"

"Uhh yeah we made up." And walked out before she could ask more questions.

For the past three months me, Matt, and Sora weren't really talking or well they weren't to me and I wasn't making an attempt to go out of my way and speak to them. About five months ago Sora and I broke up and it wasn't because of Matt okay well it kind of was. I had just realized one day that Sora and I weren't meant to be together and I realized Matt was made for her. So we talk and decided it was best for us to go our own way if three years wasn't long enough to get over her feeling for Matt than she was meant to be with him. And I was okay with that really I was because that night I went to Matt and I did two things one when he opened the door I punched his shoulder hard and when he was about to hit me back I looked up and he stopped then the seconded thing I did was look him in the eyes and I …

_FLASHBACK_

_I look Matt in the eyes and I guess he could tell how upset I was. Sora and I hadn't told anyone about our break up so he didn't know yet._

"_Hey man uh what's wrong?" Matt asked._

_I didn't answer him just said, "You have to wait a couple weeks because it's part of the bro code and you you just can't break that and Matt don't make me regret this you hurt Sora and the next time I punch you will be harder and in the face. Are we clear?"_

_Matt didn't say anything for a long time just stared and as I was about to leave he hugged me and I could he him say "thank you" and I returned his hug. _

_END OG FLASHBACK_

Two months later Matt and Sora were officially dating and I just kind of stayed to myself mostly. I was happy for them really I was but it still hurt to know that Sora was happily in love and here I was with nobody. After all the digi destines decided to vacation I decided it was time to make good with my two best friends. So the day after gradutation I went up to them and hugged both of them and told them I was happy for them. Sora started crying and hugged me more and Matt just smiled and said _"I know you would come around we just needed to give you room and space. But dude am I ever glad you came around any longer and I would have gone crazy without you man"_ and we both laughed.

I walked to the shower to clean my head and think about how much fun this summer was going to be.

**Davis POV**

2x+y(9y+56) =8*36(3-7y+2x) _Okay Davis Think you have this last problem its easy. THINK THINK THINK! _I started at the paper then the clock if I didn't hurry I'd be late meeting up with everyone, couldn't let that happen besides I missed Veemon. This was my last final and I was summer free. Well if I passed I had to make at these a C on this test to pass and not have summer school. This shouldn't be too hard I mean I had my 4 best friends help me study. Okay that's it I just scribed something down.

"DONE!" I yelled while racing to the teacher's desk. "Here go ahead grade it, grade it!"

"Patience Mr. Motomiya." The teacher said as she graded my test. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait and watch the clock. The seconds go by so slowly just probably about two hours left till I have to meet everyone. That means an hour to run home, shower, grab my backpack with food and my duffle bag, then run all the way to Izzy's house which is a 45 minute walk. I looked at the clock and I sighed for the millionth time.

"Well Mr. Motomiya I am happy to inform you that you have passed. Guess…"

I ran out the room before she even finished. I had passed and that meant no summer school! So this meant I get to spend a whole summer with my friends and Veemon in the Digi-World. I thanked God I only lived a few blocks away as I walked through the door. I listen to see if anyone was home I had to watch out for Jun if she saw me leave she would surely try to follow me just to see Matt. Nobody was home which was good I could get in and out without distractions.

I walked to my room and grabbed my two bags, both a teal color like Veemon. I check them to make sure I had everything and in my duffel bag I had my clothes and personal items and in the backpack I had a big blanket, lighters to help with fires, some little snake treats and juice boxes, tons of pop tarts and oatmeal packets.

I looked to the clock to see I had 30 minutes left till I had to leave. Good I grabbed clothes and headed to the shower. I was so ready to get to the Digi-World the real world was just no fun compared to the Digi World. There I was a hero and here I was a no one. I mean I had soccer and friends but at the same time it was like I was alone. Kari and Tk were getting closer and I knew I didn't have a chance. Everyone thinks I don't know they are secretly dating but it's pretty obvious, two people don't just disappear for hours alone for nothing. I was slowly growing okay with this, and more kids were being able to go to the Digi World so maybe I could find a digidestine girl for me. After I finished my shower I got dressed, grabbed my goggles, digivice, bags, and walked out the door. To Izzy's I was going.


End file.
